Too Deep
by PsychoKamek
Summary: A deeper look into a champion whose lore is really short. This is dedicated to my two friends Triston and Sherry. Im a sheep; I copy acts, its what I do, I hope they like this. If you (random reader) happens to like it as well then great, thank you for reading.


Authors Note Thingy: I am not a writer. I don't write much and when I do, I don't. Keep that in mind while reading this. This is purely fan-fiction loosely based on lore of a character in the computer game League of Legends.

Too Deep

Everything was heavy. Everything was. It was dark, cold and heavy. The hulking forms very skull was quaking. There was so much _pressure _down here.  
>*Thud*, another step taken, another quake felt in the head. He was furious, he was whispering harshly into his suit. *Thud* his mouth was foaming, tears flooded his eyes. The hulking figure was enraged and disgusted in men. *Thud* they betrayed so easily, they feared too much, they lashed out at whatever was different. However, most importantly (and the thing that enraged this giant the most) was that humans <em>abandoned<em> so easily.

Nautilus was a giant of a man. He had been commissioned by the Institute of War to scout the Guardian Sea. Any sailor worth his salt would understand the rich rewards awaiting someone who had helped the Institute. Nautilus happily accepted and joined and he and his crew set sail the day after the commission posted. Their purpose was to scout and report any and all unusual events in the uncharted waters of the sea. Large, aquatic beasts and strange storms prevented any Institute scientists and sailors from entering, but for Nautilus a little brawl at sea was always an entertaining event.

After about a week of simple activity aboard the ship the sailors all had a deserved rest. They tossed around booze, singing, and general merriment until a high pitched shout rang out from the starboard side of the ship. The crew all turned and spied one of their own mates stunned with shock; looking into the water in despair. Nautilus along with the Captain and his mates walked over to the man and had a gaze into the water. What they group saw struck fear into their hearts. The water near their ship was black as night. It was strange goo that seemed to be poisoning the waters around them.

No soul on that ship dared to enter the water to investigate - that is - except Nautilus. He knew they needed to check and see what damage the ghostly ink was causing. The sailors all tried to convince Nautilus otherwise, but he laughed a hardy laugh and explained to them how important their job was. Investigating the sea, looking for strange events like this and bringing new and awe inspiring tales back home. With some help from his crew with their new morale they fit Nautilus into the biggest divers' suit they had. Nautilus was a very giant man. With an echoic laugh the iron giant jumped into the waters shaking the boat with his decent, his crew pulling at the pulleys behind him to make sure he did not fall too far down into the deep.

Nautilus looked around and sure enough there was no vision through this blackened water. Nautilus tried to move through it in hopes of finding an opening, but there were none. It was almost as if the entire ocean had become pitch black. There were no sea creatures either, which was very strange in open water, especially since it was day. Nautilus extended a heavy, clad hand into the murky waters to see if he could clear some vision and the water made a violent quake, as if the black goo became enraged it latched onto Nautiluses arm and _did not_ let go. The goo began to spread and Nautilus could not break its grip.

The sailors above panicked as they felt the lines tighten and as they gazed at the wires that descended into nothingness the cry of fear rang out as they witnessed the black liquid oozing up onto the ropes coming towards their ship. The Captain shouted to his men to cut the lines and in an instant of extreme fear the last hope of Nautiluses retrieval was snapped in two. Down below Nautilus continued his useless struggle against the night liquid and in the end gave up from exhaustion. He noticed that the water around him began to get colder and he felt stiffer. As he looked up through the black ooze he could see an intense light…fade. Disbelieve filled his eyes and he screamed out in a mixture of feelings. How could they betray him, cowards! How could they have left him down here? Why would they so easily betray him? Anger surged through his body as he was dragged down to an icy, liquid hell.

Nautilus awoke slowly his head hurt and he struggled to open his eyes. A moment of relief flushed over him as he gazed at land. He attempted to sigh with relief, but he found it difficult. Realization gripped him as he realized the land he was looking at was in fact the ocean floor. His eyes widened in horror as he hurriedly (albeit tiredly) struggled to his feet. Then it dawned on him his last memories, looking up through a dense blackness to witness cowardly faces and a dimming light. That's right, he was abandoned. He tried to think about back before the incident but he couldn't. All he could remember was the black liquid and the crew faces as he fell. An ungodly anger flooded his body as he looked around ferociously. A few steps away from him lay a giant iron anchor.

With a few heavy and painful steps he trudged over to the anchor. He gave it a look over and realized that this heavy, metal object was his last memory. Before he realized what he was doing he reached his arms out gripping the anchor by the rope shaft and tugged it out of the thick muddy ocean floor. He allowed the anchor to fall onto his giant shoulder – depressing his body into the mud slightly. He felt calm, the anchor was heavy even for him, but he knew it was important to him. He gazed through the up-kick of clouded water from his disturbance and realized that the water was no longer black. It was dark considering his current depth, but it wasn't _black_.

_Land_, he thought. He needed to find land. He stood still for a moment thinking he could swim to the surface before realizing that a task like that in a suit like this would be impossible. Anger swarmed his helmet again thinking about his predicament, but after a brief moment the anger dissipated and he became calm. If he couldn't swim then he would walk. He needed to find his crew. He needed answers. He looked in a random direction. Even though his vision wasn't clouded he still struggled to see. He was _too deep._ With a very heavy sigh he took a large step forward and set off in search of a shore.


End file.
